


HBD, Sunshine

by njddaeng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Birthday Fluff, Crack, Doyoung is a good bro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Brat, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, OT21 (NCT), Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), birthday surprise, like so minor you blink and you miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njddaeng/pseuds/njddaeng
Summary: ‘So you’re telling me that you’re giving Mark, the nicest boy on the planet, the silent treatment because you know that he has not prepared a birthday surprise for you.’'Yep’'But your birthday isn’t even till tomorrow.’‘Yep'akaDonghyuck is being his dramatic self ft. OT21.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	HBD, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> First of all,
> 
> a late greeting but...
> 
> Happy Birthday to our Sunshine, Lee Donghyuck!!!
> 
> I could just imagine him being so chaotic and bratty about surprises yet still be sweet and adorable. ugh. the duality.
> 
> as usual, not edited. spur of the moment.
> 
> enjoy x

‘So you’re telling me that you’re giving Mark, the nicest boy on the planet, the silent treatment because you know that he has not prepared a birthday surprise for you.’

'Yep’

'But your birthday isn’t even till tomorrow.’

‘Yep'

‘Your birthday isn’t till tomorrow, Hyuck.’

'Yes, I know. It’s my birthday after all.’

‘So how, pray tell, did you know he hasn’t prepared anything?’

‘Eh-hem’ he clears his throat, he has been waiting for this, Donghyuck does not just sulk for no reason. The room dims, a board materialises behind him with a powerpoint slide projected through.

‘Evidence 1.’ He points with a stick. ‘He’s away.’

Doyoung rolls his eyes at the theatrics. ‘He has been away since March, Hyuck.’

‘Correct.’

‘That didn’t stop you from giving each other surprises on your third year anniversary.’

‘Yes, only because I kept dropping hints.’ 

‘O-kay…’ Doyoung sounded like he was only humouring him ‘so did you not drop hints this time?’

‘i did.’

‘I’m sensing a “but” coming…’

‘Mark Lee is sweet and well meaning but he always’ he emphasises on the AL with his whole body, eyes rolling along with it, ‘doesn’t take the hint unless I actually TELL him letter by letter, how the event should be’

‘Right. So do you want to tell me how your “event” should play so maybe I, a bystander, can drop hints as explicitly as you’d like?’

‘Hyung, that defeats the purpose, duh.’

‘So what is the purpose, exactly, Hyuck?’ Donghyuck can tell the older boy is nearing his wits end… his eyebrows are ever so slightly raised edging too close to his hairline, and his eyes look like they’re about to pop out of his sockets. 

Maybe he should have discussed this with Johnny, he’s chill. Heh, next year, he thought. For now, urgent task at hand.

‘Evidence 2.—‘

Doyoung cut him mid breath. ‘You haven’t fully explained one yet.’

He looks a bit more normal now, just a bit annoyed, but what’s new? Donghyuck sniggered inwardly.

‘Evidence 2. Before I was rudely interrupted,’ he glares at Doyoung, and diverts his attention at a screenshot of their chat. ‘He’s coming home for the weekend.’

Donghyuck couldn’t hide the small smile and maybe a little bit of excitement from this little bit of information. By the looks of Doyoung’s wideass mouth hanging open, it looks like he’s not the only one.

‘Hyuck! That’s great! Are you excited?’ He stands up, and claps both Donghyuck’s shoulders.

‘Ofcourse, I am hyung! But you’re missing the point!’ He wills himself to relax. ‘He could’ve surprised me, but he didn’t! The element of surprise is gone! Wasted opportunity!’  
He tries to hide the disappointment in his tone, it sounded a bit more like a toddler temper tantrum. He sighs.

It must’ve triggered Doyoung’s protective hyung instinct because he just sat next to him silently, gently patting his back.

‘I’m so ungrateful aren’t I?’ He says.

‘You may be little ball of trouble, Lee Donghyuck, but ungrateful is not what you are.’

If Donghyuck had looked up, he’d have seen a knowing smile plastered on his favourite love-to-hate hyung.

‘Have you spoken to Mark yet?’

He shakes his head.

‘Maybe you should, hyuck. Make sure he puts his alarm on.’ 

Donghyuck groans reminded of the times Mark Lee missed countless lectures because he slept through his alarms. ‘He needs more than one. I swear it’s like a lullaby to him.’

They were silent for a beat longer until Doyoung stands up, ruffles his head and looks at his watch. ‘three more hours until you’re twenty, Hyuck! Do you want your present now or tomorrow?’

Aw. Doyoung. He could always count on this hyung for presents. He couldn’t help but give the other the biggest bear hug and go for a smooch on his cheek. 

The hug was warmly returned, but he was pushed away even before their skin made contact. He tried. Apparently only one man—dimpled, with perfectly coifed hair—is allowed to plant one on this hyung. He was already holding on to the door even before he could blink.

‘Don’t be too sad, Hyuck. Good things are coming.’ And… he winked.

Donghyuck started having scenarios in his head. That wink surely meant something.

Surely.

But part of him didn’t want to get excited. 

So he decided to have an early night. He made sure to text Mark, to turn on his alarm, bid him goodnight and a prompt ‘see you tomorrow.’

If Mark was got wind that he was not feeling grand, he didn’t mention anything.

He slept a dreamless sleep.

***  
Donghyuck woke up to the sound of an alarm. Not his alarm. No one in their right mind turns their alarm on their birthday. Especially not this sound—a repeated beng beng beng —one that made you think an upcoming tsunami is about to swallow you whole if you don’t wake up. 

Groaning, he gets out of bed, and follows the sound to find the alarm.

Only that it wasn’t from a clock, or a phone… it was the projector he used for his presentation with Doyoung.

The background is dark with the numbers 23:40 blinking right at him. As if to acknowledge his presence, the numbers disappeared and Johnny appears on the screen.

‘Hey, Donghyuck! Onscreen Johnny greets him. He looks around, trying to find his room mate, but the room was dark and empty. ‘surprise!’ Johnny makes jazz hands and laughs ‘Happy Birthday! Welcome to the second decade of your life! I got really lucky that day I found you as my roommate because not only did I get a roommate, I also gained a brother. You’re my precious brother and I treasure you a lot. I hope you have enjoy your day. Saranghae!’

Donghyuck was only getting over how mushy and soft he felt when the screen changed and showed a childhood friend, Lucas, now on the other side of the world. They hadn’t seen each other in years. This was a little random, but not unwelcome. Lucas must’ve had a growth spurt because he looks long, and wide. He still had that jubilant aura about him that felt familiar to Donghyuck. He recounted stories of their youth and promised to meet again when he returns.

Next was Na Jaemin. He saw him the other day, trying to complete that essay for Prof Kwon. He must’ve filmed it on the same day as he was wearing the exact same pink fluffy cardigan and white shirt. No wonder he was uncharacteristically quiet. Both were confirmed by the man in question as he starts off the video by saying how he literally just said goodbye to me, and now he’s leaving me a message, and says he feels like a time traveller. He laughs and proceeds to say even if Donghyuck was annoying, it was his charms and he was happy to have a friend like him. He ended the video with an aegyo.

Ofcourse.

The next fifteen minutes were filled with familiar faces, with warm messages. From his uni buddies, who affectionally called themselves ‘Dreamies’, To his hyungs in the 127 dorm, and some of his childhood friends scattered around the globe, no doubt creating wayVs… 

His cheeks strained from smiling too much, and his vision is blurry from the tears. Yet he is still waiting for someone to appear.

The small clock on the bottom of the screen blinks 23:57, as Doyoung appears on the screen.

‘Hi, brat!’ He smiles, wide and gummy as he waves both hands at the camera. ‘You’re so dramatic and extra. I can’t believe I was cutting editing this video so close because you had a whole powerpoint presentation prepared. But anyway, never let anything bring you down Lee Donghyuck. That’s your superpower. You’re determined and you’re feisty and you bring sunshine to everyone’s lives. You make me think… Man, I need to get better so I can beat that kid. Saranghae, Hyuckie.’

Woah, if he wasn’t crying before, he definitely is now. That must be the highest form of regard Kim Doyoung has given anyone. And bless him, for arranging this. But…

Before more seeds of doubts planted in his brain… another person turns up on the screen.

Round, doe-like eyes and smile that still did funny things to Donghyuck’s stomach. He held a bouquet of sunflowers, his mouth started moving but Donghyuck was too preoccupied bawling his eyes out.

Had he been in his right mind and not curled on the floor, he would have noticed the projector turning off, the screen going up, revealing the most beautiful, precious birthday present, with a panicked look on his face.

As his friends have noted, he was a dramaqueen. So he bawled even harder as he felt Mark coming closer enveloping him to a hug. And practically wailed when his 127 hyungs, Dreamies and his globetrotting, wayV creating buddies were all on the projector (apparently back on, thanks to his roommate). All their videos edited side by side as they simultaneously greeted him. But all he could hear was a whisper in his ear,

‘Happy Birthday, Sunshine.’

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment are food for my soul.
> 
> hah.
> 
> <3
> 
> nj


End file.
